


The Hole in Her Heart

by ElectricalQuill



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark One Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), The Dark One (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricalQuill/pseuds/ElectricalQuill
Summary: The Evil Queen creates a new Dark One. Canon divergence from S6E08 onwards.





	1. A Proposition

Mr. Gold heard the door bells jingle but didn't turn his gaze from the ultrasound pictures Belle had slipped under the shop's door earlier that day.

"The things we do for our children," the Evil Queen sighed.

Gold didn't make eye contact. "Yes, I heard Henry didn't exactly make his mother proud today."

"All children rebel, that's their job. And ours is to do what's best for them... to make them strong. Henry will realize that someday," the Queen assured.

Mr. Gold finally turned around. "How far are you willing to go to get this, uh, new beginning of yours?"

"Oh, you know me," the Queen chuckled. "I'll do anything."

"Then perhaps we can both get that, uh, happy ending," he said.

The Queen's eyes brightened. "So we are on the same team."

"For now. You know how teams work, don't you? You need a little give and a little take."

"Oh, that sounds like a proposition."

"You know, there is one thing we have to take care of. Zelena. She's become a bit of a problem."

"And you want me to give her a stern talking-to?"

"No. Remember when I became the Dark One again? I couldn't possibly take all the darkness from Emma and Hook back inside me, no. The rest of it is tethered to the other half of the Excalibur. I believe that would solve your issues with your son."

The other half of Regina was amazed. "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing. Zelena tried to kill Henry once. It's only fair that he gets his revenge, right?"

The Evil Queen nodded in approval and gave a sinister smile. "Deal."


	2. The Son of the Evil Queen

Henry was sure he had left the quill in a desk drawer in his room, but it was nowhere to be found. Maybe he had left it at his grandparents' apartment after all. Growing more and more frustrated he threw his textbooks off the desk regretting it immediately.

"Looking for this? Such a lovely and powerful pen," he heard Regina's voice behind him while he was picking up the books.

"That's not yours. Give it back," Henry snapped.

It was his mom but not Regina.

"Let's make a trade. I wouldn't want you writing me out of existence with a sweep of your authorial pen. I'll be holding on to this and you... you'll get something much more useful in return."

A cloud of magic appeared and revealed a broken sword with a round cut ruby decorating its handle. It was the Excalibur.

"What are you planning?" Henry queried.

"Something you won't like. Eventually, you'll realize it's for the best."

She raised the sword. Henry took a few steps backwards eyeing the door in case something would happen. The sword started to glow, slowly releasing the corrupted magic trapped inside it.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you," the Queen assured.

Henry wasn't convinced. He ran towards the door as fast as he could and tumbled on the doorway as the darkness engulfed him. He disappeared in a flick of bright light before he even knew what happened.

The Evil Queen watched the blade of the Excalibur as its ornaments started to fade making room for a new carving. The blank space was soon filled: the blade was bearing her son's name.

* * *

Henry smelled the forest and felt grass against his cheek. Someone tried to make him wake up but he didn't care. He could lie there all eternity and no one should have anything against that.

"I wasn't sure if the sleeping spell worked but luckily it did. Henry, are you alright?" the Evil Queen worried.

Henry shook his head in answer. Even a gentle move made his head hurt but he couldn't get any words out of his mouth.

"I'm so sorry I had to use it on you but it was the only way to make sure I could get here in time. I didn't want to have you wandering around all alone," the Evil Queen said apologetically and helped him get on his feet.

Henry felt dizzy. Something had happened to him—something bad.

"I did what I did so no one could ever harm you. You are safe now, Henry. I love you, you know that," she continued and grabbed him for a hug.

Soon the realization hit him. The dark magic previously trapped to the Excalibur was now inside him. He had unwillingly become the Dark One.

"I love you too, Mom," he answered.

"I didn't expect you to be so tolerant," the Evil Queen said and smiled.

"Yeah, well, you did what's best for me," Henry said.

Henry had to admit to himself that he was surprisingly calm about being a Dark One. Maybe he hadn't fully acknowledged that yet. He should be devastated, afraid of the unpredictable magic inside him, but he wasn't. He felt safe.


	3. The Confrontation

A portal opened on a field at the edge of Storybrooke. Two figures jumped out before it closed behind them leaving a hole on the ground. They had arrived at an old farmhouse. Soon a woman appeared in front of them in a cloud of green smoke.

"So, the Queen is back," Zelena remarked. "Looks like you have finally won your son back. Is he the Evil Prince now?" she teased as her eyes shifted to Henry.

"Funny should you say that. I was indeed hoping he would be somewhat evil today. Were you expecting us?" the Evil Queen asked.

"You can't just open portals without a witch sensing it! What have you been up to anyway? Why use beans when you could have simply asked for my help?" Zelena wondered.

"I think you have done enough. I don't quite know how to say this. You know, we have been getting along quite well lately. I was hoping my son would finish you so I don't have to ruin our newfound relationship. Oh, it was that easy," the Evil Queen sassed.

"What? No!" Henry shouted.

"Him? What could he do to me? And what I have done to you?" Zelena exclaimed.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," the Evil Queen reminded.

"You taught him magic," Zelena realized. "What makes you think I won't kill him, then? I have tried to do that before," she reminded.

"Oh, a leather jacket is not the only thing I gave him," the Queen said and the broken sword bearing Henry's name appeared in her hand.

"The chances you could harm him are as slim as hurting me," she smirked.

"Please, don't make me do it!" Henry yelled.

"That woman was just ready to kill you! She even tried to choke you to death when you were little! That's exactly what you should do to her now!" the Queen said.

"What about Robin?" Zelena pleaded.

"The man who is dead because of you or his daughter?" the Queen sassed.

"Henry, I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to, I really don't. But remember, Henry, she impersonated Marian, took advantage of Robin, tried to kill you and killed your father!" the Queen yelled.

Henry was shaking. He raised his hand slowly and soon Zelena was in air a few inches above ground choking.

"Too bad Hades won't be waiting for you in the Underworld," Henry growled.

"Henry, stop!" a familiar voice yelled. It was his mother, Emma.

Zelena dropped to the ground. Henry's scarf floated in air before landing in front of him. There were tears in his eyes as he picked it up. Regina was also there.

"Henry," Regina called him.

"I'm sorry," Henry cried as he hugged his mothers.

The Evil Queen and Zelena watched as Henry was reunited with his parents.

"People often find they have magic in very stressful and emotional situations. You have nothing to worry about, you'll learn to control it," Regina comforted him.

"It's... it's not like that. I –," Henry wept.

"Is this how family makes you strong?" the Evil Queen mocked.

"You did this to him!" Regina yelled.

"No, you did," the Queen shouted and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"I'm alright. So I guess we are even now," Zelena suggested.

"You have changed, we know that. But I have not forgiven you what you did and neither has him. We are not even," Regina stated.

"Henry, what happened?" Emma asked. "You didn't come home so we did a locator spell and found you here," she explained.

"I was looking for my quill and the Evil Queen found me. She had the sword, the Excalibur, Gold gave it to her," he said and swallowed. "She used it on me. The magic I used, it's not mine. It's from the sword," he told.

"Oh, Henry," Emma sighed.

"I'm so sorry," Regina apologized and looked into his hazel eyes.

"It's not your fault, Mom," Henry assured.

"We will find a way to get the darkness out of you. Trust me, there is nothing this family can't overcome," Emma comforted. Henry smiled and disappeared in a cloud of grayish smoke.


	4. On the Edge of Town

"Hi, love!" Hook greeted Emma who had just come home. "I hope you weren't too harsh with Henry. You have to give him some freedom to come and go, he's not a kid anymore. What's wrong?" he asked after noticing Emma was upset.

"Regina, no, the Queen... she didn't want to lose Henry so she did the same to him that I did to you. She made him a Dark One," Emma said.

"How did the bloody Crocodile allow that?" Hook yelled.

"I think she did exactly what Gold wanted her to do. I need to protect Henry from himself and the Queen. I'll go see him," Emma said and rested her head briefly on Hook's shoulder.

"I have experience with Dark Ones, I'll come with you," Hook suggested.

"It might be better if I go alone," Emma said. Hook nodded.

She thought of the woods on the edge of town and soon the warmness of their home changed to cold and misty outdoors. The town's lights gleamed beautifully in the distance as Emma whispered her son's name three times.

She waited.

Someone leaned towards her affectionately. Emma winced but felt relief to find out it was her son who had come to see her even if not willingly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Henry apologized.

"It's okay. Oh, Henry, I'm so sorry," she said and grabbed his hands.

Henry smiled gently. His hands were cold but there was warmth in his eyes. It was hard to believe this kid in front of her was a Dark One.

"I'm not sorry," Henry said.

"Henry, the Excalibur can be reunited. The darkness can be pulled out from you," Emma said.

Henry released his grip from her hands.

"It can't be done without the Promethean Flame," he said.

Emma waved her hand and made an enchanted cuff appear.

"This could help you control yourself until we'll figure this out. Would you like to have it?" she asked.

Henry looked at the cuff and sighed.

"No. I don't want that," he said.

"Why? You wouldn't be able to use magic, you wouldn't have to worry about all this. Regina and I won't let the Evil Queen near you," Emma persuaded.

"You really don't understand, do you? I don't want to go back to being this helpless nothingness who always needs protection! I don't want to be powerless. I want to help, defend myself and my family, be useful," he said.

"Henry, you never were nothing and you never will be. Is that what the voices inside your head say?" Emma queried.

"I don't hear voices. I'm not crazy even though that's what Regina and now you love to tell me," he said.

"I heard those voices too, that's how I know! You are not crazy, you were right about the dark curse but now you are under a different curse yourself, you just don't see it that way," Emma explained.

"I can take care of myself. Don't try to constrain me, I don't want that," Henry snapped.

"Okay. I won't. I trust you," Emma promised and placed her hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Let me see that cuff again," Henry said and opened his palm.

Emma gave the cuff to Henry who wrapped it around his wrist. It glowed briefly before sealing, making it impossible to take off without magic.

"Let's go home," Henry said.


	5. A Confession

Henry had forced himself to go to school despite not feeling well. He knew he wasn't sick so there was no reason to skip classes.

"Is everything alright?" Violet asked as they were walking home.

"I'm not sure," Henry answered. "I have magic."

"Is that something to be upset about? I'm not surprised, I heard your moms talk about you when we were in New York," Violet said.

Henry was surprised to hear his moms thought he had magic. "This will ensure I won't do anything stupid," he said and rolled up his sleeve. "It's an enchanted cuff. I won't be able to use magic when I wear it. Even without it I would never hurt you."

"Why would I think you'd hurt me?" Violet asked.

Henry shrugged. "I'm dangerous now."

"Don't worry, it's not like you were a Dark One," Violet said.

"Uh, yeah. But what if I were?" Henry asked.

"I'd get some squid ink, lock you in a cage and tame you," Violet said and laughed but Henry looked serious. "It was a joke. Are you a Dark One?" she asked.

"No, of course not!" Henry said and forced a laugh.

"Why are you so nervous? Do you think you can't control your powers?" Violet asked.

"Sort of," he said. "Well, not really. I know these things work," he said and pointed his wrist, "but I have other things to worry about," he added.

"You can tell me," Violet encouraged.

"I wish I could. Maybe I should—but not now. Would you like to meet me tonight at Granny's?" Henry asked.

Violet nodded. "Of course. See you there."

***

"So, are we supposed to live here?" Henry said and dropped his backbag on the corner of the vault.

"We'll move to my castle as soon as I have figured out what to do with my so-called better half. Think of this as an apartment," the Evil Queen said.

"Apartments usually have windows," Henry remarked.

"I heard you have a date tonight. I'll get you some jewelry that suits a prince better than that bracelet," she said.

"It's nice to have privacy," Henry sassed. He sat on the floor, hugged his knees and closed his eyes—it was the next best thing to sleeping. "You know very well I'm not wearing this for looks."

***

When Henry arrived at the diner Violet was already waiting outside.

"I'm sorry you had to wait," Henry said.

"So you walked here?" Violet asked.

"Yeah." He grabbed her hand and they walked inside. They found a nice quiet spot at the back of the diner.

"I wish I could sleep so I could clear my thoughts," Henry sighed.

"You can tell me anything," Violet said.

"You asked me if I was a Dark One. I said no. I lied," Henry confessed.

Violet laughed. "Good one."

Henry fingered his necklace nervously. Seeing it reminded him how over the top he looked—at least compared to what he would normally wear—because his mom was too eager to style him.

Violet's eyes widened. "Don't tell me you were serious."

Henry didn't answer. Violet looked deep into his eyes as if to examine if a Dark One stared back at her. "I don't believe you," she finally said.

Henry groaned. "What do I have to do to prove it?" he asked and made glasses behind the counter to shatter into pieces. People in the diner didn't seem to know why that happened but Henry knew it was because of him even though he was as surprised as everyone else.

Violet looked at the shattered glass and then Henry. "Did you do that?"

"No. I mean I didn't mean to, I shouldn't have been able to!" Henry gasped and looked at his cuff. "She switched them!"

He stood up and walked to the counter where Granny was sweeping the glass shards. "I'm sorry. I'm glad that no one was hurt," he said and waved his hand. The shards reformed into glasses and floated back to the shelves.

"Don't tell me this was your doings!" she said.

Henry smiled apologetically. Violet was behind him but he avoided looking at her. 

"Henry!" Violet yelled but Henry already ran off into a cloud of gray smoke.


End file.
